


Hypothesis

by Unknown_Weeb



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Weeb/pseuds/Unknown_Weeb
Summary: Senku thanks Gen for the telescope, and finally finds the answer to a question that's been playing on his mind for a while.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Hypothesis

"Don't you remember? You wrote the day your petrification was undone... by the miracle cave, as soon as you woke up." Senku did remember, but he had no idea that Gen knew of his written date. "Come to think of it, ever since the beginning... since before I met you... I've been rather fond of you, Senku-chan, setting aside personal gains." Gen watched the stars fondly, wishing he could bring himself to look Senku in the eye as he said it. To, some extent, cover up his confession, he added something more. Something to throw Senku off his hidden message. "I'm sure it's the same for the other villagers." He chuckled softly, glancing over to the red eyed boy who stood, slightly bewildered, by his side. "You might say that's cringy, though." Gen's little speech had set something off in the scientist's chest. A small flutter of his heart, his breath hitching just ever so slightly as he gazed at the telescope.

With a slight chuckle, he shook his head. "Yeah. That's cringy." He said, but the gentle smile he shot the mentalist said anything but cringy. His smile was full of appreciation, and awe.

That night, Gen paced around outside the lab, unable to sleep. His eyes wondered to the telescope, and to the crimson eyed boy that stood behind it, watching the stars. "Still awake, huh?" He whispered to himself. Slowly, Gen climbed up the ladder, pushing open the door on the newly built observatory. "Senku-chan?" His sing-song voice cut through the silence. The scientist stood up straight, glancing over his shoulder and offering the mentalist a slight smile. "Still awake, I see." Gen giggled as he climbed through the circular door, shutting it behind him.

His question earned a nod from Senku, "stating the obvious, I see." He shot back with a smirk as he returned to looking through the telescope.

The lump that formed in Gen's throat was hard to swallow, but he took a seat by the small stove and watched the scientist. His eyes clouded over with admiration and adoration. He knew how he felt about the leak haired boy, and he understood that his feelings wouldn't be returned. Gen offered the back of Senku's head a loving smile. "Oh hush, Senku-chan." He giggled. "Why are you still awake, anyway?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Curiosity killed the cat, y'know?" Senku chuckled, finally turning around to face Gen fully.

With a roll of his eyes, Gen replied. "And satisfaction bought it back. So tell me." He whined, leaning forward slightly to get a better view of the scientist's face in the dark room.

A heavy sigh left Senku's lips as he finally sat down, opposite Gen. "I was looking at the stars." He said, honestly. "It's been 3700 years since I've been able to use a telescope. There's no way I could've fallen asleep." He told Gen, slight excitement hidden behind his usual tone.

"I'm glad you like it. We all worked really hard on it, y'know, Senku-chan." Gen smiled, closing his eyes as he sat back up properly.

Senku thought for a second, before crossing his arms with a smirk. "I never did thank you." He stated awkwardly, not meeting Gen's grey eyes that seemed to widen just a fraction at what Senku had said.

With a wave of his hand, Gen dismissed his statement. "There's no need." He told him, genuinely. When Senku didn't reply, Gen smirked. "Although, it wouldn't hurt to hear it." He giggled, obviously teasing the younger male.

"Hear it?" Senku mused over the thought for a second, his own playful smirk growing. "I was thinking more along the lines of showing you." He said, watching Gen's face tint red as wild fantasies filled the mentalist's head.

"Oh? And how would you do that, my dear, Senku-chan?" He whispered, his smirk only growing. The teasing note of his voice seemed a little off-pitch, mostly from the anxiety of being alone with Senku and so blatantly and openly flirting with him.

With a shrug, Senku looked over his shoulder and towards the telescope longingly. "I haven't decided yet. But you'll be the first to know." He turned back to face Gen, sending him a wink. Gen's reaction was ten billion percent worth the weird, and slightly awkward, move.

The mentalist tensed up, his breath catching in his throat at the foreign action from his long time crush. "Hmm, well, I can't wait to find out, Senku-chan." His name rolled off his tongue so sweetly, so charmingly, that it even captivated Senku's full attention.

The scientist sighed and stood up, offering Gen a hand. "I think I have an idea." He smirked, raising a brow.

Gen furrowed his brows, but took Senku's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Oh, you do? Whatever could it be? Should I close my eyes?" Gen teased, keeping his grip on the others hand.

"Yes." His tone was flat, but amused. And Gen instantly obliged, his eyes fluttering shut. Senku sighed and ran his free hand down his face, stepping closer to his right-hand man, his only friend from the world he once knew that he could currently speak with. He swallowed back the anxiety bubbling in his chest, hoping and praying that he had read Gen's words and subtle hints correctly. Senku gingerly placed his free hand on Gen's waist, rubbing soft and gentle circles against his clothing. The small action made a smile form on Gen's face, and he let out a content sigh. With a shaky breath, Senku finally leant forward, all the way, placing his chapped lips against the mentalist's own. For a second, he didn't respond, but just as Senku was about to pull away, Gen kissed back, his hand squeezing Senku's tighter.

Senku was inexperienced, anyone with half a brain could tell that much. Gen, on the other hand, had been with his fair share of people, male or female never mattered to him, as long as it was nothing more than a casual hook-up. But this was different. Senku; who had counted for thousands of years, who had given him the one thing he desperately craved, was someone Gen actually, wholeheartedly, loved.

When the two pulled away from each other, gentle pants filling the air, they rested their foreheads together. Gen couldn't help but giggle softly, mostly out of left-over shock. "I actually didn't expect that. I had hoped, but never expected that." He whispered, his mentalist facade breaking for just a moment as he glanced at Senku.

Senku smiled in return, "I guess my hypothesis was correct." He chuckled, glancing down at their entwined fingers.

An adorable pout found it's way onto Gen's face. "I was just another experiment? I don't know if I should be mad, or flattered, Senku-chan." Gen laughed quietly, teasing the other. Gen's tone gave it away that he wasn't mad, far from it, and even Senku could tell his statement was his natural teasing manner. "And, if I may ask, what exactly was this hypothesis?" Gen asked, pulling his forehead away from Senku's and smiling at him.

A small, awkward, smile made it's way onto Senku's face. "Well, there was actually two, and I've just figured both of them out." He said quietly. "First was that I like you. And second was that you like me." He told Gen, gazing at him softly.

Gen's eyes clouded over with a genuine smile, and he fiddled with the string that held his clothes together. "Oh? And what was your conclusion?" He asked, slightly anxious to hear the answer of the scientist's first hypothesis.

"Both were, undoubtably, correct. But, further research may be required." He smirked, leaning slightly closer to the mentalist. His mentalist.

A large, genuine, smile spread across Gen's face as he heard the scientist admit that he returned his feelings. "I'd be rather happy to help with further research, and any experiments." He smirked with a wink, making Senku slightly flustered at his implications. "Oh, calm down, Senku-chan, get your head out of the gutter." He giggled softly before stretching his arms over his head, and taking a seat again. "Besides, I'm not so shallow that I'd do anything you didn't want to." He admitted, meeting Senku's crimson eyes once again.

"You're not as shallow as you say you are, mentalist." Senku chuckled, following Gen's actions and sitting down opposite him again. "In fact, after careful consideration, I don't think you're shallow at all." He admitted. "At least, not anymore. But that might just be how I see you." He added with a playful smirk.

"Well, you know what they say, 'love is blind'." Gen laughed, but froze when he realized what he had said. "Ahh, sorry. That sounded better in my head." He admitted, sweat-dropping.

A sound so angelic, yet alien, filled the room. It took Gen a second, but he soon realised that it was Senku, giggling softly at Gen's quote. "It's fine." The scientist finally said, once he had calmed his soft giggles.

"Oi! Keep it down up there lovebirds!" The two froze upon hearing Chrome's irritated, half-asleep yell from the room below.

The two glanced at each other, holding back laughter. "Sorry, dude." Senku called back, earning a loud groan from the brunette before he went back to sleep.

Gen chuckled softly, "of course Chrome-chan would wake up." He sighed, shaking his head. A quiet yawn escaped his lips, and he quickly covered his mouth. "I suppose I should get some sleep." He smiled sweetly, folding his hands in his sleeves. "Tonight has been fun, let's do this again sometime." He winked at the scientist as he stood up, heading for the door. "Have fun with your new toy." Gen added playfully, shifting his gaze to the telescope. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt a sense of pride everytime he saw it.

Senku followed his lead, standing up a little too quickly and almost tumbling over, earning a quiet chuckle from Gen. "Why don't you stay?" He asked awkwardly, once he had regained his balance.

A gentle smile made it's way onto Gen's face, but he shook his head. "I would love nothing more, but who knows where my hands would end up, Senku-chan." He giggled, wriggling his fingers towards Senku in a playful manner. "Besides, it's a little too soon to spend the night with someone you actually like." He added quietly, turning his red face away from Senku.

"Oh, is the mentalist scared?" The red eyed boy smirked, crossing his arms. "It's fine. I probably wouldn't be sleeping anyway." Senku admitted, his gaze turning back to the telescope. "Goodnight, Gen." He said, offering the man before him another smile.

"Goodnight, Senku." Gen smiled in return, opening the door. Senku was a little surprised at the loss of the honorary title the mentalist loved to use, but it made the little moment more memorable to the two of them.

Maybe, just maybe, love wasn't completely illogical after all.

And maybe, just maybe, Senku could grow to love the idea of love.


End file.
